Rebuild/Transcript
[Scene opens in white space. Sonic, Tails, Earthworm Jim, and Knuckles are standing around as pixels.] Knuckles: Alright, I'm gonna go kill myself. [Knuckles floats off-screen. Dr. Eggman floats on-screen.] Sonic: Good luck! Dr. Eggman: Hey, where's uh, Boxing Gloves going? Earthworm Jim: Kill himself. Dr. Eggman: Ah, that's a shame. So, what are we doing today, ladies? Sonic: Eggman, how the fuck did you manage to get fatter in the middle of total nothingness? Dr. Eggman: Hey, it's not total nothingness! There are delicious atoms all around us! Earthworm Jim: Ooh, I've got an idea! OK, so if Eggman is eating, that means he's eventually gotta take a dump, right? So, what if we take a shit and use it to build stuff? Tails: Build a world of Eggman shit? Dr. Eggman: This sounds smart. Hmm, I like this. Good thinking, Jim. Sonic: I'm Sonic! Dr. Eggman: laughs Wait wait wait, Sonic is blue? laughs Uh, since when? Earthworm Jim: Since forever! Would you just shit already? Eggman: Alright, just one second... [grunts] [A brown pixel appears from Dr. Eggman.] Dr. Eggman: There you go, Jim. Have it! Earthworm Jim: Aw, like, somehow that smells much worse than what I imagined! sighs Here I go! [nudges the brown square] Oh god! I know it doesn't look like it, but this is so fucking gross! Sonic: Stop! This is insane! There's no way I'm gonna sit in a shit kitchen and eat shit lasagna off a shit fork! For the love of God, please someone fucking help us! [A black pixel appears above Sonic.] Sonic: What was that? Tails: It's a pixel! You did it, Sonic, you asked for help and someone or something answered! Ask again! Dr. Eggman: Please for the love of God, one of those bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches with doughnut bread! Sonic: Moron, you have to be sensible! Fifty kajillion pixels and an army of Kate Upton builders!... One pixel? [Another black pixel appears.] Earthworm Jim: sigh This is gonna take forever! Tails: Hold on, let me try something. Can I have an orange pixel? [An orange pixel appears and merges with Tails.] Tails: Nice! It's a bit blocky, but, I think if we asks the right questions, we can build ourselves up! Sonic: sighs Must you narrate everything we do? [A screen reading "Eventually..." appears, transitioning the scene to a black space where Sonic, Tails, and Earthworm Jim are standing as 8-bit figures as Tetrominoes fall from above and build objects.] Tails: Alright, we asked for this Tetris thingy to build shit for us, and, uh, we've built ourselves all the way up to eight bits. I think we're done here. Earthworm Jim: Done!? We look like we all have Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. Sonic: Speak for yourself dude, I look gooood. Check this out! [Sonic tries to perform a Spin Dash, but his legs fall off.] Sonic: Aw, damnit! Stupid pixel legs. I HATE THIS PLACE! [Dr. Eggman enters on-screen using a large pixel penis to crawl around.] Dr. Eggman: Oh, don't be mad because you wasted your pixels on stupid legs. Behold, giant pixel dick! [A white "J" Tetromino falls from above.] Dr. Eggman: Wait, what's this thing doing? Sonic, Tails, Dr. Eggman, and Earthworm Jim: [mumbles about the Tetromino falling on Dr. Eggman's penis.] [The white "J" Tetromino falls on Dr. Eggman's penis, destroying it. Dr. Eggman's head begins jumping around.] Dr. Eggman: DAMNIT! I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE! [Dr. Eggman poops twice. Earthworm Jim backs up.] Earthworm Jim: Oh god, 8-bit shit smells so much worse! [Ending sequence.] Category:Transcript pages Category:Season 7